Orthopedic procedures often use implant systems that attach to one or more bones. The implants facilitate stabilization, and positioning of both injured bones, and also prevent further injuries from occurring in the future. The implant systems often include multiple separate pieces that work in combination. A first set of pieces is bone attachment mechanisms that attach to the bone, and a second set of pieces comprising elongated members that span an extended distance. The combination of the first and second sets provides attachment to the bone, and stabilization and positioning over two or more bones. One issue with the implant systems is attaching together the first and second sets.
One type of bone attachment mechanism is a fixation plate. The plate is sized to extend across one or more bones. One or more apertures extend through the plate and are sized to receive a bone screw. The plate is positioned with the aperture over the bone such that a screw can be inserted through the aperture to fixedly attach the plate. In most embodiments, apertures are positioned across the plate and screws are inserted to securely attach the plate to the bone and prevent movement of the plate.
Elongated members, such as rods, are sized to extend across two or more bones. The rods usually have a substantially round cross-sectional shape, and may include straight and curved sections depending upon the configuration of the bones to which they are to be attached. The rods are positioned in a manner to extend across the various bone regions for stabilization and support.
A difficultly in using the fixation systems is attaching the elongated members to the fixation plates. The position of the fixation plates and the elongated members is often dictated by the shape of the bones, and the location of the injury. Therefore, it is often difficult for a surgeon to accurately place the fixation plates and the elongated members in the required position that allows for the sets to be attached together.